A True Family
by joel5113
Summary: The Aftermath of Nikki being kidnapped by Thomas Wilder
1. Chapter 1

**A True Family**

After Nikki was kidnapped by Thomas Wilder. She decided to find a different place to stay and still go to school. One day she was looking at the post it board looking for a place. A young lady came to the board while Nikki was there.

"Hello" said the girl, "are you looking for a place to live?"

"Yes, since I was kidnapped last month I don't feel safe in my current apartment." Replied Nikki

"Well my name is Sarah Crawford," said the other girl.

"Nice to meet you my name is Nicole Reagan Boyle, "but everyone calls me Nikki."

"Nice to meet. To tell you the truth me my 2 roommates/friends are looking for another roommate," said Sarah.

"Are you serious that would be awesome," said Nikki. "How many bedrooms, house or an apartment?"

"It's a 3-bedroom house, my other two roommates Kat(Katherine) and Jazz(Jasmine) share the one room and I have the other room. I need to explain that all three are lesbians I hope that doesn't bother you. Kat and Jazz have been dating for 2 years. Does That bother you at all?" ask Sarah

"No not at all," said Nikki smiling.

"Great," said Sarah. "Why don't you stop by tonight around 6 and meet Kat and Jazz and we talk more if that works for you?"

"yes, 6 works for me," Said Nikki.

"Ok, here I the address, see you tonight," said Sarah as she gave Nikki the address.

 **An Hour later- Sarah, Kat and Jazz's house**

"Hey, you guys," says Sarah as she walks into the house.

"Hi Sarah," says Kat.

"So, I think I found us roommate, she is coming by at 6 to meet us," says Sarah with a cute smile.

"What's her name?" ask Kat

"You think she is hot don't you," ask Jazz.

"First, her name is Nikki," answered Sarah, avoiding the second question.

"Not answering my question, so that means I right and I think u already got crush on this girl," said Jazz.

"I plead the 5th" answered Sarah as she went to her room. And close the door.

"I hope she decides to move in," said Sarah.

 **At the same time- at Nikki's apartment.**

"Omg she is so beautiful and I never thought about another woman before, but she would never think of me like that," thought Nikki.

Since the kidnaping she never trusted men fully, except the men in her family. She broke up with Officer Phillips right after she was kidnapped because of what Thomas Wilder did to her that she couldn't handle a relationship with a man. It was a secret even her own family doesn't even know.

Thomas Wilder had raped her.

 _I hope u like my first story. There will be more chapters to come. I'll try to update by tomorrow night. Leave ur reviews. I am also working on a bigger blue bloods story that will have cliffhangers and more._


	2. Chapter 2

**A True Family Chapter 2**

 **Sarah, Kat, Jazz's House**

Its 6pm and there is a knock on the door.

"I get it," says Sarah with a smile.

She opens the door and there standing is Nikki.

"Hi Sarah," says Nikki

"Hi Nikki, come on in." says Sarah

"Kat and Jazz this Nikki, Nikki this is my roommates Kat and Jazz," says Sarah.

"Nice to meet you both," says Nikki.

"Nice to meet you Nikki," says Jazz and Kat together.

"How about I show you around," says Sarah

Sarah shows her around the house. Where Nikki's room would be, Sarah's room, and Kat and Jazz's room, the backyard garage, etc.…

"So, what do you think Nikki," ask Kat, smiling at Sarah.

"I like it a lot, it exactly what I am looking for," says Nikki.

"How we sit down and discuss it in more detail," suggest Jazz.

"Well your part of the rent would be $400 that is utilities, cable internet included. Can you afford that each month?" asked Kat.

"I can afford that with no problem," says Nikki.

"Well since we are almost to the first, you can move in anytime if you like and won't have to pay anything until the first," says Kat.

"Ok," says Nikki.

"Tell us about yourself, Nikki" says Sarah.

"Well I come from a family of cops or lawyers. My mother is ADA Erin Regan, my uncle Danny is detective my uncle Jamie is a patrol officer, my late uncle Joe was also a police officer but he was killed in the line of duty about 6 years ago, My Grandfather is the police commissioner and my great-grandfather is a former police commissioner," says Nikki.

"Wow, I wouldn't want to piss u off, lol." Laughs Sarah.

"What about your dad," ask Jazz.

"I haven't spoken to him in a couple years, he never made to my high school graduation, and never been there when I needed. Even after I was kidnapped last month I left him a voicemail but I still haven't got a call from him." Answers Nikki almost crying thinking about her dad not being there and being kidnapped, she was also shaking trying to hide it thinking about Thomas Wilde raping her.

"Are you ok Nikki," ask Sarah noticing something was wrong.

"You can tell us anything," says Kat.

"The man who kidnapped also raped me and I haven't had the ability to tell my family, because I am scared, you guys are the first ones I have told. All I do is have nightmares at night from it. I can't sleep at night." Says Nikki.

Sarah grabbed Nikki's hand and held it tight. Nikki squeezed back.

"I am sorry to just poor my problems out on you guys, I just met you, and look at me I am a mess." Says Nikki.

"There is nothing to apologize for Nikki we really happy that you felt comfortable with us already to tell us all that. I think you will do great living with us. Do you agree?" ask Kat to jazz and Sarah.

"Of course," says Jazz, "I love the idea."

"I love the idea," says Sarah as she squeezes Nikki's hand. "what do you think Nikki want to move in."

"I would love to, thank you all for your support." Says Nikki squeezing Sarah's hand and smiling at her.

"When would you like to move in?" ask Kat.

"Is Sunday evening ok with you guys, I can move in after I have dinner at my grandpa's house which I do every Sunday. If that's ok with you guys?" Ask Nikki.

"That works perfectly" all three say at the same time both jazz and Kat smiling over at Sarah.

Later, as Nikki says goodbye.

"here is my number text me or call me anytime day or night, if you need me before you move in," says Sarah giving Nikki a hug which makes Nikki feel good and better.

"thank you. Can I text you when I get home," ask Nikki?

"Do you really need to ask?" laughs Sarah.

"I guess not, I'll talk to you later Sarah and thank you for everything," says Nikki giving Sarah hug not want to let go.

"Goodnight Nikki, be safe." Says Sarah.

End of chapter 2

 _Now Nikki to tell her family she is moving into a house with 3 women. Will she tell them that they are lesbians, or should she wait. Leave ur opinion on in the reviews and tell what you think of Sarah and Nikki's interaction. Ill update tomorrow if I don't have to work. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it took so long to update. I had computer and personal problems going on. I will be starting my big blue bloods story soon. Should be posted by Friday. Has lots of cliffhangers and some surprises and a death**_

 **A True Family – Ch. 3**

 **The next day at Erin Reagans office**

"Hi mom," said Nikki as she stands in the door way of her mom's office. "You busy?"

"Hi honey, of course not. What's up?" asked Erin

"I need to talk to you about something," said Nikki.

"Ok. What's going on," asked Erin.

"I moving out of my apartment, found a house off campus. I would be living with 3 other girls in a 3 bedroom house. I met with them last night. After the whole thing with wilder last month I don't feel safe where I am living." Said Nikki.

"Well, my first question is how is that going to work with 4 girls in a 3 bedroom," asked Erin

"Good question mom. The answer is 2 of the girls are a lesbian couple, so they share one room, Sarah the other girl has the 2nd room and I'll have the 3rd room," answered Nikki.

"That's sounds like a good arrangement," said Erin.

"Are u ok with me have lesbian roommates?" asked Nikki.

"Of course, sweetheart, why wouldn't I be?" asked Erin

"Well, for a couple reasons. One being gay being a big deal with the church. And second I thought u might feel the same way grandpa does when it comes to gays and lesbians. You know how outspoken he is especially at Sunday dinner about gays and lesbians, I thought u might feel the same way."

"Nikki!" said Erin. "First the church may say that being gay is a big deal but I ever really agreed with that. As for your grandpa, I don't condone what he says but I don't agree with his views either. I tell you something that may help."

"What's that mom?" asked Nikki.

"I am Bisexual," replied Erin

 _ **Thought I would leave with a little cliffhanger. Sorry it was so short I promise my other story and the next chapter of this story will be longer. Please review**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the wait_

 **Chapter 4.**

"Really, mom. I had no I idea." Replied Nikki.

"Yes, before I met ur father I had some experience with women, no in the relationship wise, but still." said Erin.

"Have you been with a woman since you and Dad divorced? Asked Nikki.

"No, but I have been getting to know a certain woman, but I not going to say who just yet just incase it doesn't turn out good." Replied Erin.

"So if I were to date a woman, you would be ok with it?" asked Nikki.

"Of course sweetheart, and if anyone in the family has a problem with it, I will support you no matter what. Do you understand sweety? Asked Erin.

"Yes, mom thank you so much mom you don't know how much that means to mean me." Said Nikki, hugging her mom and starting to cry.

"I understand sweety. You can tell me anything." Replied Erin.

"I know. Thanks mom." Said Nikki.

"I see you for dinner on Sunday?" asked Erin.

"Yes, I bring my stuff to grandpas and then Sarah will pick me up on Sunday and that's when I moving in." answered Nikki.

"Do you need help with rent?" asked Erin.

"Just the first months rent" answered Nikki. "if that's ok mom its only 400 and that covers everything."

"Ok, find out who I make the check out to and ill have it to on Sunday for dinner." Replied Erin.

"Dr. Kellerman. He is Kats father one of the other girls." Answered Nikki.

"Ok. Ill see you on Sunday for dinner. Love you Nikki." Said Erin.

"Thank you and I love you too, Mom." Said Nikki.

 **Reagan Family Dinner**

"Hi everyone." Says Nikki. Carry all of her stuff in the house.

"Hi Nikki. Whats all this you moving in" laughed Frank.

"No Grandpa my new roommate at the house I moving into I picking me up from here." Responded Nikki.

"I know your mom told me about the new place. Are you excited?" asked Frank.

"Yes grandpa I am they are really nice and had security cameras for our safety." Responded Nikki.

"Get ready for dinner its almost ready." Said Frank.

"Yes grandpa. I just to send Sarah a text." Responded Nikki.

"Ok, don't be to long." Responded Frank.

Nikki sends Sarah a text.

 _Nikki_ _:_

 _Hi Sarah._

 _Sarah_ _:_

 _Hi Nikki. Whats up. Ill be there around 5 if that is ok with you._

 _Nikki_ _:_

 _Actually I was wondering if u could help with something._

 _Sarah_ _:_

 _Of course sweety I told you if I told you need me ill be here for you no matter what_

 _Nikki:_

 _I want to tell my family about being raped, can you be here when I do._

 _Sarah_

 _Of course I am 5 mins from you, do you want me to come over now._

"Hey everybody, is it ok if my new roommate Sarah comes over for dinner?" asked Nikki.

"Of Course" said everyone in agreement.

Nikki texts Sarah.

 _Nikki:_

 _Yes come over now my family said its ok if you come for dinner._

 _Sarah:_

 _Ill be there in a few mins._

 _Nikki:_

 _Ok see you soon._

 _That's it for this chapter sorry for the delay. My cliffhanger blue bloods story is almost done I might be posting sometime by tomorrow afternoon. Sorry but it will have a lot of cliffhangers character death and that's just chapter one. Look for it_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the delay. I will post my other story in a couple hours so be on the look for my other Blue Bloods story_

 **A True Family Ch. 5**

Sarah knocks on the front door.

"It's Sarah, I'll answer the door" says Nikki.

"Ok, Nikki," says Frank

Nikki answers the Door.

"Hi Sarah, thank you so much for being here." Says Nikki

"Your welcome. I told you I am here for if you need me." Says Sarah.

"Even though you barely know me," asks Nikki.

"Yes," responses Sarah

"Come on in," says Niki.

"Everyone this is Sarah, Sarah this is my mom Erin, my uncle Danny and Aunt Linda, my cousins Jack and Sean, my uncle Jamie, my grandpa and great grandpa," introduces Nikki.

"Hi everyone, nice to meet all of you and thank you for having me over for dinner," responds Sarah.

"Your very welcome," says Frank.

 **An Hour Later**

"Can I ask a favor," ask Nikki.

"Sure Nikki," says Frank.

"I need to talk to just the adults, sorry Jack and Sean." Says Nikki.

"It's ok Nikki," says Jack and Sean in unison as they leave the room.

"What's going on Nikki," asked Erin.

"When Thomas Wilder kidnapped me, I didn't tell you that he had also raped me," says Nikki, crying.

Sarah holds her hand. As no one at the table knew what to say.

 _Sorry for being so short but I wanted to leave you hanging on how the family will respond. Look for mhy other story in the next hour or two._


End file.
